Ion exchange membranes are widely used in electrodialysis purification, fuel cells, electroplating, and the food industry.
An ion exchange membrane includes a polymer material having negatively charged groups or positively charged groups serving as the film body, and migratable cations or anions under electrical or chemical potential. A cation exchange membrane has negatively charged groups fixed on the polymer and migratable cations. Identically, an anion exchange membrane has positively charged groups fixed on the polymer and migratable anions. In general, the characteristics of the ion exchange membrane are determined by the number, type, and distribution of the fixed charged group. Anion exchange membranes made of conventional polymer material are not suitable for use in an ion exchange membrane fuel cell, due to the poor solubility, mechanical strength, and solvent selectivity of the conventional polymer material.